bad_fannibals_againfandomcom-20200214-history
About DarkPassenger85
Darkpassenger85 (AKA Celine) is an infected anal wart of an idiot who has been around for years. She claims she's totally not a Hannibal fan but why harass the hell out of people who don't like the show if you aren't a fan of it? Celine is prone to doxing people, sending anonymous death threats (and later admitting it was her that sent the death threats because she needs the attention) and creating impersonation accounts because she'd desperately love to be someone other than her lame ass self. She claims to have a full time job but is online all hours of the night talking about a girl with her boyfriend FannibalMonica even though they don't have the right name for that girl. They could care less. She's so delusional she gave the girl she hates a name and stuck with it regardless of what she is told. Celine also likes to stalk the same actress to conventions all over the world to get multiple pictures of her and even follow her to film sets to get pictures. Then she brags about it on twitter while also desperately trying to get people to pay attention to her and badly failing at it. Gambling Addiction Though Celine claims she has a real job that she really goes to this is the actual truth. She spends her time on twitter begging people to be her friend because she totally has some dirt on a person no one gives a shit about and she decided to name Eve. At the same time she goes around telling people that if they give her 100 dollars she can make it 5000 dollars in an hour because she's so good at online poker. When they tell her she's a moron and that they aren't going to give their money to a stranger, she throws a tantrum, doxes them on her Rizzole and Isles fan forums (where no one likes her) and pretends that she accomplished something and is a total bad ass. Celine and Katrina Despite totally having a full time job and a "really cool" iWatch and 59 followers on twitter (most of which are spam bots) and "binge watching" lesbo shows she some how manages to find time to stalk celebrities. The one she seems to be the most obsessed with is a woman named Katrina something or other who is from some show. She has several pictures of herself with this woman at conventions. You'd think that this woman would eventually get really creeped out by how this parasite follows her around (even taking her giant ass camera bought with gambling money to other countries to spy on her) but who knows? The point is that she THINKS begging people for money on twitter and gambing is a career. She also thinks she's completely normal for stalking one girl for 4 years, stalking her family, and contacting her family because her feelings were hurt on the internet. Go figure? Celine Is a Coward Celine claims she doesn't care who knows where her personal blog is. Even though after she found out people knew where it was she changed the URL several times and is prone to abandoning it when people send her mean things. She pretends she's a total badass but she has people she claims to not be afraid of blocked from seeing her twitter. The girl she hates most she pretends not to care about but watches all of her videos on YouTube in order to see if she was mentioned in the videos. Then procedes to make fun of said girl for making them even though that girl makes more money off of those videos than Celine does sitting on twitter and being an utterly repulsive twat. Celine is obsessed with this woman she's insistent on calling "Eve" and it's pretty sickly and terrifying. She doesn't believe any of this to be harassment (so she claims) but has deleted several of her tweets that make her look bad, failing to realize they are all archived and deleting them doesn't get them out of an archive. The archived tweets exist to prove that they aren't photoshopped and she HATES that she looks like such a psycho, enough to attempt to delete all the evidence of being a psycho. She is well aware that what she's doing in her country is insanely illegal so she makes impersonation accounts in order to dox people and claims the accounts aren't hers (but she totally knows who they belong to). She's transphobic and homophobic despite being a lesbian and currently sits on tumblr watching every TV show ever in order to ship random women on the show because no one will touch her with a 10 foot pole, except for maybe FannibalMonca and his limp dick. Category:DarkPassenger85